Wiki Słodki Flirt:Chat/Logs/15 March 2014
08:47 . 08:47 . 08:47 . 08:47 . 08:47 o-o 08:47 CZATANIE 08:47 DLACZEGO 08:47 LISU o-o 08:48 o-o 08:49 (F) 08:50 o-o 08:50 czy tylko mi 08:50 tak ciężko 08:50 załadować 08:50 wiki sf? 08:50 o-o 08:50 po familii poruszasz sie spokojnie ze strony na strone 08:50 sf-fanfic to samo 08:50 a wlaczasz wiki sf 08:50 to się ładuje 08:51 i ładuje 08:51 i ładuje 08:51 i ładuje 08:51 i ładuje 08:51 i ładuje 08:51 i0i 08:51 o-o 08:51 mi 08:51 normalnie 08:51 chodzi 08:51 o-o 08:51 o 08:51 o 08:51 o 08:51 JEST 08:51 ram + szybki net 08:51 NOWA OPCJA 08:51 działa cuda 08:51 WIDZE 08:51 NAPIS 08:51 LISU 08:51 :S UMBIT" 08:51 MASZ OKRES? 08:51 tak 08:51 działa 08:51 nie moge 08:51 znaczy 08:51 nie 08:51 nie mam 08:51 shin 08:51 a nie submit? 08:51 (f) 08:52 tak 08:52 sumbit 08:52 zawsze mi sie te dwie litery myla 08:52 a tu napis 08:52 "PM" 08:52 zasłania 08:52 SUB MIT 08:52 o-o 08:52 napis 08:52 submit 08:52 (f) 08:52 o-o 08:52 Boże 08:52 was wszystkich 08:52 rozumiem 08:52 ze zaraz 08:52 te rozmowe 08:52 trza angielskiego uczyć 08:52 przeczytam 08:52 XD 08:52 z rejestrow 08:52 (f) 08:53 o-o 08:53 jak to okno 08:53 zostało 08:53 wyczyszczone 08:53 (szok2) 08:53 * BigLisa leci szukać rejestrów 08:54 Lisu 08:54 ŁOO 08:54 masz nerwice? 08:54 JEST 08:54 Wiki Słodki Flirt:Chat/Logs/15 March 2014 08:54 Wiki Słodki Flirt:Chat/Logs/15 March 2014 08:54 Wiki Słodki Flirt:Chat/Logs/15 March 2014 08:54 Wiki Słodki Flirt:Chat/Logs/15 March 2014 08:54 Wiki Słodki Flirt:Chat/Logs/15 March 2014 08:54 Wiki Słodki Flirt:Chat/Logs/15 March 2014 08:54 o-o 08:54 okres 08:54 (oh yeah) 08:54 jak Murasa kocham 08:54 to okres 08:54 o-o 08:54 lece to zaintalować 08:54 08:54 na familii 08:54 nie leć 08:54 wystarczy wbić nową kartę 08:54 ~ 08:55 (szok) 08:55 samo mi sie okno zatu 08:55 czysci 08:55 (szok) 08:56 o-o 08:56 *idzie po krzyż* 08:56 i znowu (szok) 08:56 "Okno wiadomości zostało wyczyszczone." 08:58 o-o 09:00 210:10.....21? 09:00 o-o 09:00 czacie 09:00 dlaczego (szok) 09:02 proporcje mnie przerażają o-o 09:02 jak jedna postać ma ponad dwa metry druga 1,8 i weź to rysuj 09:02 w proporcjach 09:02 na jednej kartce (f) 09:02 a Kub stalkuje 08:58 o-o 09:00 210:10.....21? 09:00 o-o 09:00 czacie 09:00 dlaczego (szok) 09:02 proporcje mnie przerażają o-o 09:02 jak jedna postać ma ponad dwa metry druga 1,8 i weź to rysuj 09:02 w proporcjach 09:02 na jednej kartce (f) 09:02 a Kub stalkuje 09:05 yay 09:05 działa~~ 09:05 kurde 09:05 ale mam 09:05 nawalone 09:05 przycisków 09:05 teraz 09:06 xDD 09:06 XD 09:06 poka screen 09:07 http://oi57.tinypic.com/29pf7ky.jpg 09:07 o-o 09:07 lol xD 09:10 dafuq ? 09:10 znalazlam 09:10 w tym skrypcie 09:10 link 09:11 do youtuba 09:11 myslac ze to link do pingowania 09:11 znalazlam to http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diT3FvDHMyo 09:11 (serio) 09:11 o-o 09:11 i niby w ktorym momencie ten link 09:11 jest w tym skrypcie 09:11 uzywany? 09:11 (serio) 09:11 o-o 09:11 XD 09:11 (lol) 09:11 wydaje ci sie 09:11 ze to ci tylko czat hakuje 09:11 a takie rzeczy 09:11 tam znajdujesz 09:11 xD 09:11 (xdd) 09:11 dobrze że nie link do retube 09:12 co znaczy idle ? 09:12 bezczynny 09:12 chyba 09:12 to było 09:12 sprawdzę 09:12 a więc 09:12 wg tego skryptu 09:12 "IDLE" TŁUMACZENIE POLSKIE Wyniki: 1-30 z 51 09:12 idle {przymiotnik} 09:12 idle {przym.} (też: vain) 09:12 czczy {przym. m.} 09:12 idle {przym.} (też: inactive, inert) 09:12 bezczynny {przym. m.} 09:12 to idle {czasownik} 09:12 to idle idled {czas. nieprzech.} (też: to be idle) 09:12 próżnować {czas.} 09:12 to idle idled (engine) {czas. nieprzech.} 09:12 pracować na biegu jałowym {czas.} 09:12 09:12 jeżeli czat jest bezczynny 09:12 tzn nikt nic nie pisze 09:12 jestem mądra 09:12 to powinni 09:12 czytanie słownika 09:12 uslyszec 09:12 te muze 09:12 (serio) 09:12 przydało się 09:12 XD 09:13 tak 09:13 czytałam słownik 09:13 do angielskiego 09:13 xD 09:13 znaczy otwierałam na randomowych stronach i czytałam słowa 09:13 dzięki temu zapamiętałam koło tysiąca nowych słów o-o 09:13 o-o 09:13 o 09:13 a prawie zpaomniałam 09:13 jak jest portfel 09:13 xD 09:13 o 09:14 no nie 09:14 i ja 09:14 dopiero teraz 09:14 te opcje znajduje 09:14 (szok2) 09:14 o-o 09:14 hee~? 09:14 nani nani~? 09:14 co to niby jest 09:14 coppa (serio) 09:14 o link jest jakis 09:14 http://coppa.org 09:14 o-o 09:14 PORNO 09:15 o-o 09:15 nie no 09:15 xD 09:15 o-o 09:15 ja chce kawe 09:15 Xd 09:16 http://2nd2nada.net/wp-content/uploads/2012/07/coffee-wink.gif 09:20 hahah xD 09:20 wiem 09:20 jak zmienic 09:20 se dzwiek pingowania 09:20 xD 09:20 znalazlam link 09:20 http://images.wikia.com/monchbox/images/0/01/Beep-sound.ogg 09:20 taki mam dzwiek 09:20 jak ktos pisze 09:20 wkurzające 09:20 o-o 09:21 poszukam se w necie 09:21 czegos 09:21 mozesz sie przycznic 09:21 jak chcesz 09:21 WIEM! 09:21 bo widze ze wybor 09:21 ogromny xd 09:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ZdJ43FQju4 09:22 ja to mam na SMS~ 09:22 ale to masz jako pojedyńczy dźwięk 09:24 .... 09:25 o-o 09:25 :D 09:25 wiem 09:25 dziadowy 09:25 xD 09:26 musze pamietac 09:26 zeby ustawic sobie znowu 09:26 taki dzwonek 09:27 "I seeeee youuuu" 09:27 na wycieczke 09:27 dobra ludzie~ ja szpadaaam~ :D 09:27 jak bedziemy jechac z klasą 09:27 i poprosic sis 09:27 zeby w danej pozre 09:27 wyslala smsa 09:27 (nie moge) 09:27 (xdd) 09:27 Bajo~ 09:27 ne~ 09:27 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PCYBi_exZW8 09:27 shin 09:27 nie zdazylas 09:27 D\: 09:29 no wiesz o-o 2014 03 15